


Remedial

by abbofan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Brainwashing, Crying, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, M/M, Men Crying, Omega Training, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Training, Tears, Torture, Toys, Training, like there are orgasms but they're all brainwashed into liking it, omega academy, state run omega program, teenage omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbofan/pseuds/abbofan
Summary: New omega Justin is having some trouble adjusting at his new school. One mistake gets him sent to the place everyone warned him about - the remedial module.
Relationships: Justin/Robert, Justin/Tyler, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Remedial

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unofficial sequel to [Inspection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179846) in which we first meet Justin. It's a loose sequel because the worldbuilding doesn't match up 100%, and this fic is of course totally standalone.

No one had explained to Justin what going to omega school would entail. None of the kids at school cared about it - omegas were rare, you barely saw them in the cities. Justin had only heard of one kid in his high school, who'd been weird and unpopular, being an omega, and no one had cared where they transferred him to. 

After Justin had had his first heat, after his parents called the authorities like they were supposed to, and men came to his house and inspected him, after the positive results came in, they'd told his parents he had to go to boarding school from now on. Several states away, in rural Idaho. 

His mom had cried. His dad had told him it had to be this way. 

He hadn't been prepared for omega school to be... like this. 

On his first day a guy who looked to be his dad's age sat in a white room that kind of looked like a doctor's office and explained to Justin that here at the Idaho Omega Academy school work would be a lot like what he was doing back home. English, math, PE, history, biology, he'd spend most of his day sitting in class with other omegas. 

But after that, starting in the afternoons, would be his omega training. It would be a one-on-one long, slow process, to help him understand and get to know his own body as it changed, with different trainers who could teach him about different things. 

Then the man had pointed to a small pile of clothes and told Justin to change into his new uniform. 

Every omega at the school wore the same thing, Justin later realized. 

Soft, indoor shoes, a tight, sleeveless undershirt that went down as far as Justin's bellybutton, and over that a loose tunic that reached just below the thigh.

Under that, every omega wore something Justin had never seen before. It was constructed like a jockstrap, but the fabric was more like a swimsuit, and the cup was extra thick, numbing the sensation more than any jockstrap Justin had ever worn. 

Justin's cheeks burned the first time he put it on, but the man had smiled and told him he was glad everything fit correctly, and not to worry because it's optimized for Justin's body and needs. 

Justin's dorm room had 5 beds, occupied by 4 people, which was a good thing because there was only one bathroom for all of them.

The other kids were younger than Justin, though not by much. Justin was about to turn 17, which was considered pretty old to discover you're an omega. It was why his parents weren't expecting it. 

One of the boys in his dorm room was a few months younger than Justin, two others were 15, and another was 14. 

It was the youngest kid, Miles, who took Justin aside on the first night and told him: "whatever you do, you don't want to get sent to remedial. Trust me, no matter how dumb the rules seem, just... don't put yourself in that situation."

"Stop scaring him," said one of the 15 year olds. "Just follow the rules and you'll be fine."

Everyone seemed to be hell bent on following the rules, even though none of the instructors seemed too strict about enforcing them. The other boys in Justin's room woke up on time every day, did their chores, didn't fight over the bathroom, didn't seem to mind the bizarre outfits.

Justin hadn't been that well behaved when he was living with his parents, who'd yell at him if his room was a mess. 

None of the instructors ever came into their room to chide them or make sure everything was done properly. 

In classes, Justin discovered the age groups were mixed. There were kids here from all over the country, to standardize their different curriculum experiences each class was about 10-15 people of different ages. Justin was usually the oldest, and the youngest were sometimes boys who were 13. One time a kid in Justin's class looked barely pubescent, and turned out to be 12. He wore a different tunic, and thin brown leggings. 

"Sometimes they can tell early," Justin's roommate told him. "Blood tests at school, that sort of thing. They send an omega here to wait it out, until the first heat symptoms happen. They don't usually start omega training before that."

The omega training for Justin didn't start right away either. When the initial results came back for him, when people came to inform his parents and take him to this place, they injected him with something to stop all the symptoms. His trainer, a man named Robert who he met on the first day after school, in a larger, plain white exam room, called it "proto heat". 

"We usually prefer to pause the symptoms, even at your age," Robert said, sitting on a leather stool with wheels while Justin sat up on a wooden table. He was also about Justin's dad's age. "Let the body reset the cycle, so to speak, and the next time symptoms come on we can be ready and hopefully you'll be much better equipped to handle them."

A week after Justin's arrival, he had his first omega training session. 

"We're going to have to re-train your body," Robert said, looking calm and friendly, like he'd done this a million times, arms crossed casually over his chest. "Which is something you'll mostly be doing on your own, I'm just here to pitch in and help occasionally. I'm going to need you on board with this, Justin, otherwise the process has very few chances of working. You understand me, buddy?" Robert smiled. 

Justin nodded, sitting in his usual spot on the table. 

"You're a bit older than average, for this stage," Robert said, sliding closer to Justin on his stool. "So it's going to be extra important for you to stay disciplined and focused. Your body has already gone through some changes, it'll go through more changes over the next few years, so just do as I say, do your best to stick to the instructions and trust me to help you out, and everything will work out great, hm?"

"Alright," Justin said, crossing his hands over his lap. He didn't know what would be asked of him but it sounded like a lot of pressure already. 

"Good," Robert said, encouragingly. His hands gently grabbed Justin's, pulling them away from his lap, to rest on each side of Justin's body. 

Then Robert's hands slid to Justin's thighs, and he lifted up the tunic, making Justin's breath catch with the unexpectedly intrusion. 

Noticing his reaction Robert laughed. He had a look in his eyes as if he'd forgotten that this part could be startling. 

One of his hands rested against the bulge of Justin's jockstrap. "I know you're used to touching this part whenever you want, from living at home. But here it's important you don't touch this part from now on, unless you're with me or another trainer, and it's something you've been told to do, or given permission to do. That's the one real important rule, OK Justin?"

Justin nodded, feeling like the flush was crawling from his torso all the way to his ears from sitting here and having the trainer lift up his tunic like this and touch his dick even through thick fabric and padding. 

"Good boy," Robert said, removing his hands and letting the tunic fall back down. "Now slide down off the table and I'll explain what we're going to do today."

It turned out Justin's training would be divided into modules. Robert had him turn around and bend over the table, hands grabbing the other side of it, before his hands lifted up Justin's tunic again, this time in the back. 

"We're going to start from this," Robert said, hand sliding over Justin's naked ass cheeks. "Anal training, which I always think is the most important. Then we'll move on to oral, then to other, more specialized things."

He pulled Justin's tunic back down and Justin heard him rise from his stool and walk somewhere else in the room, opening cabinets. 

"By the time we're done and your body is ready to handle a heat again, you'll be right as rain," Justin heard him say, cheerfully. 

Justin pressed his face against the smooth wood of the table, hoping it would take away some of the heat assaulting his body. 

"Are you sure..." he managed to stammer. "Are you sure I couldn't be going into heat right now? I think I... I think I might be." There was not the intense, unscratchable itch he remembered, especially inside, but still his skin felt like it was melting. 

Robert chuckled and Justin heard him come back again and take up the stool. 

"No, buddy, it's OK. It's very natural for the first time, and even for the first few times after that. When they examined you at home, you remember they put things inside to measure elasticity, responsiveness, all that?"

Justin had had no idea that was what the men were doing, but he nodded, hoping Robert could see him. 

"Good," Robert said. "I'm going to start something similar, but a lot less stressful. Only nice things, I promise," he chuckled again. 

Justin felt Robert's fingers at the cleft of his ass. They were wet and sticky, sliding down slowly, parting Justin's cheeks. 

Justin gasped, and bit his lip. 

"Going to put in something super small today, buddy, don't worry," Robert said, soothingly. "We call it a size zero, not even a size one. You ever used a pencil? I never know with you kids today, heh."

His fingers arrived at Justin's opening and started gently massaging it. 

"Talk to me, Justin," Robert said. "I love hearing your voice."

Justin tried to get his mouth to work. It had been much worse than this, back at his house. They'd restrained him, put weird things into him. But he'd been barely coherent, and panicked, and foggy. He was none of those things now. 

"Yeah I've..." Justin swallowed. "I like to draw. When I was a kid, I liked drawing. So I've... I've used pencils before."

"Great," Robert said. "So, this is like a pencil, but a very smooth one so it'll go in easy. And it's not as long as a brand new pencil, don't worry," Robert laughed again. "Just a super easy, no stress one for us to start from. I picked it especially for you, because I think you'll like it. I think it'll be a great fit for you. OK, buddy, now take a deep breath and hold it for me."

Justin felt something solid against his entrance just as he drew in a big breath. 

"Good," Robert said. "I'm gonna count to five and you'll let the air go, OK, Justin? One, two, three, four, five."

Justin breathed out and at the same moment felt something thin and smooth slide into him. Robert had said it was a size zero, but to Justin it felt as wide as several fingers, at least. Instinctually Justin's body curled up, trying to get away form the intrusion, and Robert's hands were suddenly there, holding him down, straining out his back. 

"What a champ!" Robert was saying. "You did so well, I'm proud of you Justin. Now stay still, that's it, it's over, no need to move around."

Justin stilled, breathing heavily. 

"Such good work," Robert said, settling back into his stool. "I just know you're going to be one of my best omegas. Sometimes the older boys have an advantage, and I can see you're one of those. So good on your very first try."

Robert's hand came back to Justin's ass and the intrusion inside Justin started to move, incrementally, forward. 

Justin couldn't help but let out a moan, because it felt so strange but good, at the same time. Something in his body really liked having that solid object pushing against his insides. 

"That's right, buddy!" Robert said, triumphantly. "Let it all out, let me hear that beautiful voice."

*

When Justin finally came back to his dorm that night, he spent at least half an hour sitting on his bed, starting at nothing in particular. His body felt like a bell that had been rung and couldn't stop reverberating. Robert had wiped him down, talked to him a bit before letting him go, but still every cell in Justin's body was awake, even though it was time to sleep.

"First day," said one of his roommates to another, nodding at Justin.

"Yeah, remember what that's like," said the other. 

Then the rest of them went to sleep and Justin lay awake, for long hours, hesitantly touching every part of himself under the blanket. For sleep they only wore the undershirt and the jockstrap. 

He caressed his own chest, brushed over his nipples, slid cold fingers under the undershirt and into his armpits. 

He wanted to jerk himself off so badly. Even just touching himself, without having an orgasm, would set him right, he just knew it. It would let him settle in his body, clear his head, move on from how strange this all felt. 

He asked Robert the next day whether he could do it. Even right there, as part of their session. Robert had given him a gentle no, and praised him for asking. 

But a week went by, and another. Robert had moved up to a size one from a size zero, which somehow felt both pretty much the same and at the same time significantly larger. 

He felt like he was hard all the time. In the shower, when Justin washed himself, his balls felt heavier than he ever remembered them being. His cock was half-hard from the moment he took off the jockstrap to the moment he wiped himself down. Even cold water didn't really help. 

The trainers were so nice. Yes, there were rules, but Justin couldn't imagine someone hurting him for violating them. He'd never heard of a boy punished in some public way, in the weeks he'd spent here. There had to be consequences but how severe could they be?

And who would know? The trainers never even saw them until after classes ended. 

Three weeks into his stay, Justin went to sleep and then slipped his hand into his jockstrap under the blankets. 

It felt so good, he bit his lip to avoid making any sound. He rutted against his hand, intending only to let himself feel this and then pull his hand out and go to sleep. He just wanted to feel the comforting, familiar feeling of his hand against his dick again. He thought Robert wouldn't approve of him orgasming, so he wouldn't. Instead he'd ask Robert the next day, maybe even confide in him. He'd say he was struggling with the rules and needed help. 

But then before he knew it, the pleasure built up and up and he was coming, biting into his hand to avoid making any noise.

It felt so good, like taking a dip in the ocean. Justin felt like he could breathe again after months of suffocation. He let the nice, floaty feeling carry him to sleep. In the morning, he cleaned himself up when it was his turn to take up the bathroom, and though there was still some evidence in the jockstrap, he told himself he'd clean it with soap and water before he went to bed that night. Robert never asked him to take it off anyway. 

But after classes, it wasn't Robert who met him for omega training. 

It was a different man waiting for him in front of a locked door to where he usually met Robert. He was younger, maybe in his late twenties. Like some of the teachers Justin had had at his old school. 

They went to a different part of the building, where the man introduced himself as Tyler and ushered Justin into a very different room than the kind he was used to. 

This room was smaller, there were no windows and the walls and the floor were covered in puffy, soft material. In the center of the room stood a platform, lower than a table, also covered in soft, padded leather, bolted down into the floor. 

"Justin, I'm taking over from your usual trainer today because we've realized you're struggling with some of the rules," Tyler said. "And I can help with that."

"I'm not struggling," Justin said, feeling sweat prickle the back of his neck. He didn't like it that Robert wasn't here. Robert was nice, Justin trusted him to understand. 

"It's okay, Justin, I promise," Tyler said, putting his arm on Justin's shoulder. "I know you might have heard things about the remedial module, but the kids just like using it to scare newbies. The truth is, we're all here to help. It's hard, the transition you're going through, we can't expect you to to be perfect all the time. That's why we help you when you slip up."

"This is remedial?" Justin asked, looking around again. There were cabinets and cupboards all over the room that he was only now noticing. 

"The remedial module is just a name for taking you out of your regular training for a bit," Tyler said, going over to the platform in the center of the room and fiddling with the controls. "So we can work more in depth on a particular area you're struggling with. There's no specific curriculum for it, no specific length. We tailor it to each omega." In response to Tyler's fiddling the platform rose, slowly, with a mechanical noise, until it was roughly at the height of Justin's waist. 

"I didn't do anything," Justin said, hurriedly. "I'm doing fine. You can ask Robert! He always tells me how well I'm doing."

Tyler turned and looked Justin again. This time his face was more serious. "Justin, we haven't known each other long, but I'd like you to not lie to me. If you're telling me you don't even know why what you did was wrong we have a totally different problem than the one I thought we had."

"How..." Justin asked, quietly, trying to not think why the room was padded all over. "How did you know?"

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the platform. "First of all, thank you for dropping the lie. Second, does it really matter? Is what's important right now how we knew, or the fact that you couldn't stick to the rules?"

Did they have secret cameras in the dorms? Were there trackers on them or something? Was there something in the food? Justin had a million guesses running through his head, one wilder than the other. But Tyler was right, none of that mattered right now. He'd never had problems until he broke the rules. And now he was going to pay for that. 

"What's... what's going to happen to me?" Justin asked. 

Tyler uncrossed his arms and came closer. "Nothing, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around Justin and Justin couldn't help but hold on to Tyler in return. He thought he was OK, but getting a hug right now felt so good. He could pretend for a few moments that everything was OK. 

Tyler ran his fingers through Justin's hair, and patted his back. "I told you, I'm here to help. That's what remedial is for. You're struggling with the rules, so I'm going to make it easier for you. So you don't have to work so hard to follow them from now on." He pulled away, disentangling himself from Justin's arms. "Come on, take it all off, Justin. We don't need any of it today."

Justin took off his shoes, standing on the soft, warm floor. He took off his tunic and undershirt, and finally, after a look at Tyler to confirm it's what he wanted, he peeled off the jock. 

When he was done Tyler was next to him, kneeling down with a wet towel, wiping Justin's dick and balls from any remains of the tacky ejaculate. It wasn't what Justin had expected, and the touch made him whimper. 

Tyler laughed. "Just want you to be clean. Nasty, sleeping in it, even though I understand how it knocked you out good. I'll take that one," he nodded at the jockstrap lying on the floor, "to be washed. Before you leave I'll get you a clean one."

"Thanks," Justin said. 

But any sense of normalcy was shattered moments later when Tyler got up and told Justin to bend over the platform.

The position itself wasn't new to him, it was how Robert preferred to do things. But the platform was very different from the usual surfaces Robert used. On the end where Justin's upper body was supposed to go, there were restraints. 

"Come on, Justin, lie down," Tyler urged him, a little sterner now. He didn't like Justin wasting his time. When Justin continued to stand where he was, naked and frozen, he sighed. "Come on, sweetheart, it's not as scary as you think, I promise. I'm only going to use the wrist restraints, and just so you don't injure yourself. I'm going to need you to be still, that's all. Didn't they do the same when they examined you, before you came here?"

They had, and that had sucked too. And Justin had been out of his mind then. It was harder to face this lucid. 

But Tyler was right. There was no choice. It wasn't like he could opt out of this. If they'd decided he needed remedial lessons, he wasn't going to talk his way out of it. 

He walked to the platform and leaned over it. It was soft and welcoming, a more pleasant experience than anything he'd had with Robert. 

Tyler fastened his wrists to the edges of the platform, so he could grab it with his fingers and hold on if he wanted to. 

"I'm not going to restrain your legs," Tyler said. "Because I'm counting on you being responsible, Justin, and following instructions. Deal?" 

Justin nodded. "Deal," he then added, because Robert always told him to vocalize his responses.

"Good boy," Tyler said, approvingly.

He was behind Justin now, and his fingers wrapped around Justin's balls. It was so strange to have someone touching them now, after so long being used to them being tucked away and ignored. Justin felt something stir in his cock, which he desperately tried to will away, but then it stopped being a problem because Tyler pulled his balls downwards, to a point of discomfort.

Justin's body wanted to move, to lessen the strain, but he remembered what Tyler had said. If he didn't want to be restrained even further, he had to be good and obedient and show he wanted to improve and ace this remedial whatever-it-was. 

He did allow himself a grunt, because Robert loved hearing him, and Tyler hadn't said anything about being quiet. 

"I know, I know," Tyler said behind him. "Hold on a second, we're almost there."

In the next moment there was something pressed to the top and bottom of Justin's ballsack, like two sticks that were closer and closer together, pressing in against the skin between his balls and his body. The pressure got more intense, making Justin catch his breath, but then it stopped, just before it got painful. 

"There we go sweetheart, the worst part is over," Tyler said, petting the back of Justin's thigh. 

Justin drew in a breath again. The pressure wasn't gone. It was there, steady and constant. There was something pulling his balls away from his body, putting weight where weight didn't belong. 

It made him want to move, desperately, but he clenched his fingers into fists and didn't let himself do it. 

"Such a good boy are you," Tyler said, somewhere behind him. "I heard such great things about you from Robert, good to see he wasn't exaggerating."

Tyler's fingers touched Justin's dick, which horrifyingly wasn't entirely soft. He felt Tyler attach something to the head, something warm and sticky.

At first Justin thought it was lube, but it was heavier than that. Not something with real weight, but something that felt like it was made of soft, sticky plastic. Like one of those gross kids toys that felt like playing with dirt but didn't actually get you dirty. Justin had hated those even when he was was kid. 

Tyler's hands were gone, but the thing he'd stuck to the head of Justin's penis was getting warmer. It was also growing, like dough expanding in the oven, getting a little heavier and engulfing a bit more of Justin's shaft. 

"What is that?" Justin asked. It felt... pleasant. 

In the next moment, the thing on him started to _hum_. It was like a low-grade vibration and quickly spread through Justin's entire body. He could feel the echoes of it in his stomach, his thighs, in his poor balls. 

And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, the slimy, slick, warm thing started to _suck_. 

Justin yelled, when that happened. His cock felt like it was being swallowed by some kind of vibrating, hot cave, that didn't even go all the way up his shaft, and yet still he was fully hard in seconds. 

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna come," he panted out, because surely Tyler hadn't meant him to? This was all a test, or an exercise that Justin was desperate to pass, but he just couldn't do it. He was about to come, and the only thing preventing him from doing it that second was the fact that his balls were pulled away from his body, and he could feel that the build up of his orgasm was slower because of that. 

"Please, I'm gonna come," Justin said again, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to think of dead animals and being kicked in the groin playing soccer in third grade and anything else that could save him. 

Tyler's hand was on Justin's head, caressing his hair. "It's okay sweetheart, go ahead. I'm here, you have permission."

It was amazing that Justin had lasted as long as he had. Without the thing stretching his balls, he would have come within seconds. As it was it took probably two minutes before he finally shuddered and felt his stomach muscles contract and his cock explode into the soft, warm, wet plastic cocoon. 

He was panting, and Tyler was still petting his hair. It wasn't how he'd thought his day would go when he got up that morning, but he could stay here forever. 

He expected Tyler to move, go and remove the amazing plastic contraption that had just given Justin one of the best orgasms of his life. But Tyler stayed where he was.

So did the contraption. Within a few seconds, it came back to life again, humming and sucking, and Justin yelled, too sensitive, too raw after his orgasm. 

"No, please," he said, twisting his head to look at Tyler. "I need a break."

"Don't you want to have another orgasm?" Tyler asked, still as calm as before. 

"Not... now," Justin said, face twisting in pain, as the thing around his dick was working him over. The disturbing thing was, the pain of it was mixed with some pleasure. He could already tell eventually his cock would get hard from this. 

Tyler laughed. "I think you do. Just let it do its magic."

He was right. Justin groaned and moaned through it but eventually the pleasure won over the pain. It was slow, frustratingly slow because his balls were still tied back and he could feel his body struggle against that to have an orgasm, but eventually, the pain became secondary and the sparks of pleasure overtook everything, tingling down his spine and making his whole body shudder when he came again. 

He expected Tyler to cut him off after this one, but the thing around his dick stayed where it was. A few seconds after he came, when even its presence on his sensitive skin was torture, it came back to life, heating up again, whirring again, sucking again. An endless wet void that felt like it was trying to pull his brain out through his piss slit. 

"No, please, stop!" Justin said, breathless and panting now, feeling his heart race. "Please, Tyler, please, it's too much, it hurts, please!"

"You don't want to come anymore?" Tyler asked. His hands were no longer on Justin, but he was standing nearby. 

"No, I don't, I swear, I never want to come again, ever, please, make it stop!" Justin begged, feeling tears rise in his eyes. Even if Tyler pulled it off now, it hurt so much, Justin couldn't imagine when it would stop. 

"Really, Justin? Never?" Tyler asked, not sounding convinced. "I don't believe that. I think a few months from now, maybe six, you'll be alone somewhere, and you'll think to yourself - no one can see me, and even though I know I'm not supposed to, I just want to touch myself and make myself feel good. I think you're going to forget this room, and struggle again."

"No, please!" Justin cried. "I won't forget, and I'll never touch myself again. Never without permission. I swear, whatever you want me to swear on, please!"

"I think you need more time, Justin," Tyler said. "You're a very good boy, but even good boys need help sometimes."

The vibrating mouth of hell around Justin's cock continued to burn him, as if he was being stabbed with a thousand needles in that one, specific, sensitive place. He begged Tyler, but it did nothing. He tried to move, but there was nowhere to go. His wrists kept him bent over the table, and moving the lower half of his body did nothing but increase the pressure on his balls and delay the inevitable. 

Eventually, face wet with tears, a litany of pleas on his lips, Justin came again. His balls were empty, but his entire body spasmed with it, he lost control for a moment, and when he came back to himself, the thing around his cock came back to life.

Justin started screaming. 

Tyler's hands were back. They rested against the back of Justin's neck, and Tyler's mouth was next to Justin's ear.

"I know this feels terrible, sweetheart," Tyler was saying. "But the best thing about the pain is that it will teach your body. It'll be so much easier when this is all over. Your body will remember, even if you don't. Let yourself feel it, it's the best thing you can do."

Justin was sobbing violently, moving his hips uncontrollably against the edge of the platform, trying desperately to dislodge a thing that couldn't be dislodged.

He came again, eventually. Each time it took longer and longer, and it came to him belatedly that Tyler had put that thing on his balls to prolong the process. There were probably only so many times Justin's body could take this abuse before passing out, Tyler had wanted each one to last as long as possible. 

He sobbed and begged, knowing it was no use. He hated Tyler for doing this to him and Robert for not intervening and most of all himself for breaking the rules and putting himself in remedial when he'd been told, right at the beginning, to avoid it at all cost. 

"Please, please, please," Justin said, barely conscious of the words coming out of his mouth. "I'll do anything. Do you want to fuck me? You want my mouth? You want me to drink your piss? Want to cut off a finger? Tyler please, I'll do anything!"

"Shh," Tyler said, back to petting Justin's sweaty hair. 

"I can't, Tyler, please. Please you have to believe me. I'll never, ever do it again, please!" His entire face felt swollen. His legs were becoming shaky, he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His knees folded after yet another painful orgasm that felt like someone ripping through his guts with a butcher knife, and the only thing keeping him in place were the wrist restraints. The thing around his cock was still humming and sucking.

"Shh, come on, sweetheart, be strong, none of that." He came up behind Justin and his strong hands grabbed one of Justin's ankles and pulled it upwards, changing the angle of the stimulation on Justin's balls and cock. 

Justin screamed and howled, but Tyler put his knee on the soft platform, taking the load off Justin's wrists, and then did the same thing with Justin's other knee, supporting his weight while repositioning his body to rest on the platform, with his knees folded under him. 

Something about the change in angles made Justin come again, this time his entire body shuddering and spasming so hard he really thought he'd black out, but somehow he stayed conscious. 

His groin was one big void of pain, pulsing and radiating outwards to his entire body. He couldn't feel his cock anymore, only the hot, blinding pain of the thing wrapped around it.

"I promise I'll cut off my cock," Justin babbled. "Please, please, cut it off for me. I don't mind. Please, take it away." The tears and snot were choking him, it was harder and harder to breathe. 

"No one's going to do that," he heard Tyler say, as calm as he was before, if a little out of breath from moving Justin. "Your beautiful cock is going to stay exactly where it is."

Justin screamed and came again and screamed again until his voice was so hoarse no sound was coming out. 

Eventually, it stopped. Justin couldn't tell exactly when, but at some point he came to himself and there was no more movement against his cock. At first he thought he might have genuinely lost sensation there, beyond it being an area of searing pain on his body, but then he realized he couldn't hear the humming either. 

He was lying on the soft floor, no longer restrained. 

He curled in on himself, instinctively, as if that would prevent Tyler from hurting him any more. 

When he opened his eyes Tyler was there, crouching next to him. "You did very well, Justin," Tyler said, face serious again. "I don't think we'll need another day. Tomorrow you can go back to Robert."

Another day? It was possible he'd be subjected to this again tomorrow?

Justin started crying again from the mere thought of it, even though Tyler had told him it wouldn't happen. 

"Shh, sweetheart," Tyler said. "You're a very good boy. Robert is very lucky."

"You hurt me," Justin said, still crying. 

"I know," Tyler said. "I know it hurt. I know you hate me right now, sweetie, but over time I bet you'll start liking me again. Most of the boys do."

Justin doubted he'd feel anything but vomit-inducing terror when he thought back on this day. 

"It's tough to learn, sometimes," Tyler said, in his gentler voice. "Even when we want to be good, our bodies can trick us. We only want to touch a little bit, for comfort, but then we end up going too far. We mean to only do it once, but then somehow we do it again. We don't want to lie to anyone, but we end up doing it anyway. It's so easy to fall into bad habits, especially for late bloomers like you."

Justin didn't know what to say to that. Tyler was right about him, but he still hated that Tyler had hurt him. He didn't want to be in pain. He didn't want to feel like his cock and balls would be too tender to touch even to wash himself or take a piss for the next week. 

"Come on, sweetheart, sit up," Tyler encouraged him. "You can have dinner in here tonight, I'll have someone bring it for you, so you can recuperate. I promise after washing your face and eating something you'll feel up to working on your homework."

Justin didn't want to get up from the floor, but he let Tyler cajole him into sitting up and leaning against the wall. 

Justin looked down for the first time at his pitiful cock. The source of so much misery and pain. He would never touch it again, unless a trainer told him. He knew that now. The life he had before Idaho and the life he was living now suddenly seemed to be in stark contrast. He was a different person before. Not the person he really was inside. 

Inside, in his true self, he was an omega. He had to learn how to be what he was born to be. 

"Hurts," he said, sadly, looking at how red and swollen his cock was. Not bruised though. The thing Tyler had put on him had been gentle and smooth and well lubricated. 

"I know, that will pass," Tyler assured him. "You'll go to sleep today in clear underwear," Tyler held up a new jockstrap. "It'll be a little uncomfortable but not painful like now."

Tyler wanted to protest, surely he could sleep without it for one night, but he knew there was no sense arguing with Tyler. He sounded like he'd done this a hundred times and he knew Justin's body better than Justin did. And he couldn't complain about discomfort, breaking the rules was what had gotten him here. If the rules were that he had to wear the jock at all times unless pissing or bathing, then that was what he'd do. He wanted to believe the pain would pass, like Tyler claimed, and Justin could handle discomfort. 

A ridiculous question swam to the top of his mind. "Does... will Robert know about this?"

"I'll tell him how well you did," Tyler said. "Of course I will, sweetheart. And you know Robert is very proud of you, and so am I. Sometimes it's my job to give you unpleasant feelings to help you with things you struggle with, but that doesn't mean I want any of you boys to feel bad."

"OK," Justin said, feeling bizarrely calmer and more relaxed than he did before. 

His cock and balls still hurt, but the edge of the pain was already beginning to fade. It would be nice to have dinner here, by himself. It would be nice to do his homework and make progress. He was behind on several subjects. When he came back to the dorm he wouldn't look or feel like a mess anymore, not as much as he did now. And then tomorrow, he'd see Robert again, and everything would be OK.


End file.
